


La Última Melodía.

by takkeshiii



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkeshiii/pseuds/takkeshiii
Summary: "Jason The ToyMaker x Nurse Ann." Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.... Por otro lado, un juguetero psicópata se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol, a pesar del frío se mantuvo allí sin levantarse, esta época era la que más detestaba ya que los niños eran felices con aquellos juguetes que les regalaban, lo cual le hervía la sangre al sentirse reemplazado, además, de recordar cuando Maggie se olvidaba de el para ir a abrir los regalos de navidad, ¿para que buscar regalos cuando tienes a un amigo imaginario que es un juguetero? Pensaba él una y otra vez, en esa parte del bosque se encontraba totalmente solo así que saco su caja musical y le dio algunas vueltas a la manija para escuchar la dulce melodía y así tal vez relajarse un poco, lo que no sabía es que tenía una compañera, la cual se acercaba lentamente por el sonido de aquella caja musical.
Relationships: Jason the Toymaker Nurse Ann





	La Última Melodía.

Todo se encontraba en silencio, a excepción de una dulce melodía la cual se escuchaba a distancia, mientras que algunos animales se escondían en sus madrigueras para abrigarse de aquel invierno, aunque, estando adentrado en un bosque no es muy seguro y mucho menos en esta estación del año, a menos que seas una enfermera psicópata con habilidades mejoradas, eso pensaba Ann, caminando por el bosque guiándose solo de la melodía que escuchaba, no estaba muy segura de lo que hacía o si aquello tendría consecuencias después, lo único que sabía es que era muy relajante y tranquilizador escuchar eso, la melodía cada vez sonaba más fuerte mientras se iba acercando, observó rastros de sangre lo cual hizo que estuviera alerta y sacará su motosierra, cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca vio a un chico pelirrojo, de una altura tan alta que parecía ridículo y una sierra a su lado la cual estaba llena de sangre, "un asesino" pensó, sin mucha confianza dejo la motosierra a un lado por un segundo y se acercó en silencio hacía él, lista para cualquier cosa a la que este reaccionará.

\- Hola. - toco su hombro para llamar su atención lo cual hizo que este diera un salto por la sorpresa, por suerte atrapo la caja a tiempo.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos te sucede!? - se levantó de golpe sin soltar la caja la cual seguía sonando.

\- Perdón es que estaba caminando y escuche la melodía de aquella caja. - señalo la caja musical tratando de no temblar, aunque su temblorosa e insegura voz la delataba.

\- No debiste haberme sorprendido así. - abrazo la caja musical y luego la miro de pies a cabeza. - No pareces ser una simple humana. -

Ese comentario provoco un suspiro de la chica la cual luego se sentó. - Me usaron de experimento, no quisiera hablar de eso, al menos no ahora. - agacho la cabeza mientras tenía los brazos cruzados.

El juguetero un poco impresionado se sentó delante de ella y dejo la caja entre ambos.

\- Soy Jason the ToyMaker, perdón por haberme alterado, es que la caja de música es mi corazón. - la observo y ella le hizo un gesto de que continuará hablando. - Y bueno, si la caja se rompe, yo desaparezco para siempre. -

\- Oh, lo siento por haberte asustado y yo soy The Nurse Ann. - le sonrió de forma tierna a pesar de tener el cubre bocas puesto.

\- Así que Ann, lindo nombre. - le sonrió provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica.

\- Jason también es un lindo nombre, además de que eres un chico lindo. - sin saber lo que decía esta se sonrojo aún más haciendo que el juguetero soltará una suave risa.

Ambos se quedaron hablando sobre sus vidas, entre algunas risas y suspiros, mientras la noche caía lentamente y la nieve comenzaba a caer más y más dejando los árboles y arbustos de un color blanco donde sobresalía el verde de las hojas.

\- Ya se está haciendo de noche y el frío comienza a invadir este lugar, ¿quisieras acompañarme a mi mansión? Te invito a quedarte conmigo. - le sonrió para luego levantarse y ofrecerle la mano.

Ella no puedo evitar sonrojarse, en especial por el vocabulario tan educado que utilizaba él, era simplemente encantador y como negarse, si se quedaba allí probablemente moriría congelada.

\- Claro y muchas gracias Jason. - tomo la caja de música con cuidado y luego se levantó con su ayuda.

\- ¿Gracias por qué? - empezó a caminar mientras ella lo seguía a su lado.

\- Por hacerme sentir especial y no el monstro que sé que soy. - soltó una leve risa y abrazo la caja de música.

El juguetero se detuvo y ella también lo hizo, la miro a los ojos fijamente para después sonreír le de forma tierna.

\- Querida. - acaricio su cabello para luego abrazarla. -Nadie en esta vida es un monstro, que las personas digan eso es porque no les gusta lo diferente, les da temor y rabia al no ser igual a lo establecido, por eso somos asesinos, por haber sido rechazados, traicionados o abandonados, pero, eso no nos convierte en monstros ya que como cualquier persona tuvimos nuestros problemas a excepción que los nuestros fueron a un grado mayor, pero, créeme, que de todas las chicas que he conocido tu eres la que ha llamado más mi atención y para mí jamás serás un monstro sino una linda y bella dama. -

Ella se sonrojó demasiado con cada palabra que el chico decía y su único ojo se cristalizó para que luego se le salieran varias lágrimas.

\- Jason... - lo miro a los ojos.

\- Perdón si algo que dije te ofendió... No era mi intención... - agacho la cabeza.

\- ¡No tonto! Es que nadie había sido así de dulce conmigo y solo... Gracias, de verdad. - se limpió las lágrimas para luego sonreír.

El juguetero alzó la mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Perdóname por hacer esto. -

\- ¿Hacer q-... - no pudo terminar de hablar ya que le había quitado el cubre bocas y la había besado.

Al principio quedo estática y sonrojada, pero, luego correspondió el beso abrazándolo por el cuello, después de unos minutos se separaron lentamente para mirarse a los ojos.

\- Te amo... - susurro para luego esconderse en su pecho.

\- Y yo a ti. - susurro también sonriendo y empezó a caminar.

Mientras ambos iban caminando la caja musical en manos de la enfermera empezaba a detenerse hasta que la música paro por completo, entraron en aquella mansión en medio del bosque y dejaron la caja musical sobre una mesita que había por allí, tocando finalmente su última melodía.

~ FIN. ~


End file.
